The purpose of this proposed conference is to gather a multidisciplinary team of family and intergenerational experts to critically review the existing state of knowledge concerning changing multigenerational families, especially intra-family multigenerational relations and exchanges. The overall goal of the conference is to identify how best to maximize the effectiveness of multi-generation families to complement formal supports, such as health care, to meet the needs and maintain the health and well-being of all family members, especially the elderly. We believe a conference highlighting both substantive and methodological challenges in multi-generation, intra-family relations is especially timely. Most research has been both inter-familial and cross-sectional in nature; and few have examined the influence of ethnicity, race and culture on intra-family intergenerational relations. This conference will facilitate an exchange among knowledgeable scholars from around the world to capitalize on recent investigations and innovative methodological strategies. The conference is guided by four specific aims: 1. To identify and examine the benefits of intra-family versus inter-family intergenerational research. 2. To examine how intra-family inter-generational relations, especially the psychological and behavioral aspects of these relations, influence expectations concerning intergenerational social and economical exchanges with a particular emphasis on how these exchanges vary by generation, age, gender, race and ethnicity. 3. To explore new strategies for analyzing intra-family intergenerational data. 4. To develop specific research goals to maximize our knowledge base and optimize the health and wellbeing of all family members and address the goals delineated in the Healthy People 2010 report especially the reduction of health disparities.